The present invention relates to novel compositions based on alkenyl succinimides derived from tris(5-amino-3-thia-pentyl)amine, a novel process for their preparation, and to lubricating oils containing said novel alkenyl succinimides as additives.
It is known to react the alkenyl succinic anhydrides with aliphatic monoamines, aromatic amines, heterocyclic amines, etc., alkylidene polyamines, polyoxyalkylidene amines, etc., and to use the alkenyl succinimides thus obtained as additives for lubricating oils.
By the present invention, new compositions, in the nature of lubricant additives, are provided comprising new alkenyl succinimides which impart improved detergent-dispersant and anti-rust properties to lubricating oils.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide novel lubricant additive compositions based on alkenyl succinimides derived from alkenyl succinic anhydrides and tris(5-amino-3-thia-pentyl)amine which impart to lubricating oils excellent performance characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide novel processes for producing the new lubricant additive compositions of the invention.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide novel lubricants containing the novel lubricant additive compositions of the present invention.
Further objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present disclosure.